


Daffodils and Dew

by egg_boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: shut up and look away if youre not them, this is for a very specific person because i am in a very sappy mood tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_boy/pseuds/egg_boy
Summary: i wouldnt normally post stuff like this here but i dont have access 2 my computer rn so google docs is out the window so everyone gets 2 see me being sappy
Kudos: 1





	Daffodils and Dew

**Author's Note:**

> i wouldnt normally post stuff like this here but i dont have access 2 my computer rn so google docs is out the window so everyone gets 2 see me being sappy

You remind me of daffodils covered in dew, warm and welcoming with bright colours that remind me to stand a bit straighter, and smile a bit sweeter. Your voice is like trumpet song, just like those daffodil's pretty blossoms, loud and crackling, transporting me right into the clouds with every word.

I try to commit our conversations to memory, for there is no sweeter story I feel I could tell. 

I memorize the pitch and flow of your laugh, and I imagine tucking away each bought of giggles into a jar to listen to again and again to chase away the clouds that hand oh so low over my home. 

You are the one I think of when I listen to love songs, and the notes of a far off waltz only bring images of dancing with you to my mind. I can imagine dancing with you, right down to how my pants would flow and the soft shuffle of fabric complimenting each note. I can almost feel the warm hug of your hand around mine, and inevitable tenderness of such a small motion makes my chest feel tight and my hair twirl, just like some lovestruck girl in every romance movie you could ever see. 

And in the mornings, I catch myself accidentally pulling down two teabags instead of one, and filling that kettle, (the one I've named to make everything seem more alive) with more water than just I could need. I crack an extra egg in my pan, watching the yolk turn pink and the whites bubble. 

You remind me of the sturdy mushroom I saw in the woods the other day, standing proud among all the fallen leaves and pieces of sharp stone, a picturesque beauty in its own unique right.

I find my touches growing fonder, my palms becoming softer, my bones more welcoming to the idea of fitting another person in this tired old bed next to me. I find my perfume smelling sweeter, my candles burning brighter, and my incense smoke curling in such mesmerizing patterns. 

To love another makes one gentler, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> if any weird quote accounts find this and use it just fucking credit me for the love of god


End file.
